


[̧̝͔̺̤̊ͥ̿̎̃ͦ͒̌̚F̻̪̞̣̀͂́̓͊͌̆̚̕͟I̛̱͓̹ͦ͊͒ͦͮ͋̅̆͘L͎̩̍ͭ͂͊ͪͦ̎͞E C̛̞̖͚̝̻̊ͦ͋̈̏̌ͯ̌Ȯ̹͚̯̈́́R̾̿ͥͫ҉̣̲̭̦̣͍̩͍͇R̷̠̘̲͗̊ͮ̈́̈͗ͨ͞U̶̵̟̦̭̤͈̼̙̜ͣ̑͝P͎̭̹̩̗͓̺̃̿̈̔̓ͪ̀̚͜Tͣ̅̆͌̄ͥ̾͗̋̕҉͚E̹̹͂͛͑̄̽̔ͭ̀D̟̣̲̝̘͎̱̈̀̀ͪ͋̚͢]̴̢͕̲̳͙͙̫̺̥ͪ̾̂̒̆ͣ̄́

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Humanstuck, Terezi Isn't Blind, Theme Parks, er - Freeform, she was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme parks are fun. They're also very scary when you see for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[̧̝͔̺̤̊ͥ̿̎̃ͦ͒̌̚F̻̪̞̣̀͂́̓͊͌̆̚̕͟I̛̱͓̹ͦ͊͒ͦͮ͋̅̆͘L͎̩̍ͭ͂͊ͪͦ̎͞E C̛̞̖͚̝̻̊ͦ͋̈̏̌ͯ̌Ȯ̹͚̯̈́́R̾̿ͥͫ҉̣̲̭̦̣͍̩͍͇R̷̠̘̲͗̊ͮ̈́̈͗ͨ͞U̶̵̟̦̭̤͈̼̙̜ͣ̑͝P͎̭̹̩̗͓̺̃̿̈̔̓ͪ̀̚͜Tͣ̅̆͌̄ͥ̾͗̋̕҉͚E̹̹͂͛͑̄̽̔ͭ̀D̟̣̲̝̘͎̱̈̀̀ͪ͋̚͢]̴̢͕̲̳͙͙̫̺̥ͪ̾̂̒̆ͣ̄́

**Author's Note:**

> Terezi's vision has been restored.
> 
> This is humanstuck, but I won't use my human names for them. However, I do have headcanon appearances of each character, which may be described a bit. I won't dwell on that, though.
> 
> One-shot.

_((So apparently ao3 doesn't save drafts of first chapters. Sorry about that, everyone, the quesadilla thing was only a reminder to write. Which I will do now))_


End file.
